custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Fortack
Fortack (also known as Observer) is a member of the upper-class Steltian species who operated as an information broker on Xia. Biography Early Life A native to the island of Stelt, Fortack was originally an arena manager who hosted a variety of highly successful gladiatorial matches. Though he did not wield a particularly great amount of power, he was able to establish comfortable position for himself within Stelt's cutthroat society. During one particularly fierce match, however, the entertainment fighter lost control and went on a rampage. Fearing the damage he could do, Fortack sent six members of Krekka's species to bring him down, but the fighter demolished them all. It took half of the guards to finally incapacitate him, and the warrior was then incepted into the Dark Hunters under the codename of Gladiator. Due to the loss of his original guard teams, Fortack briefly hired the enforcers of the Dark Hunters to fill in their positions until he could find replacement guards. Even after finding new arena guards, the Hunters forcibly remained in contact with Fortack, using him as an informant of sorts to keep them posted on the events occurring on the island. At some point, Fortack became the target of one of the ruling clans of Stelt, who tried to shakedown his business after they lost a considerable sum betting on gladiatorial games he had hosted. Unwilling to be intimidated in such a way, Fortack retaliated by hiring the Dark Hunter operatives Ancient and Savage to eliminate the clan members who had targeted his operations. Though they succeeded in their mission, Fortack refused to pay them when they altered the deal by charging more than what was agreed upon. This resulted in the Dark Hunters punishing Fortack by severing his lower left arm and shutting down his business. Life on Xia With no prospects left for him on Stelt, Fortack traveled to the Vortixx homeland of Xia. Not long after arriving, he purchased a replacement arm which he equipped with a Griffin Gauntlet. Although large areas of Fortack's past have been intentionally made unclear, it is known that roughly a century after arriving, Fortack established himself as the head of a very extensive information network. Quickly, Fortack became a powerful racketeer, and despite several efforts made by other influential Vortixx to absorb his operations into their own, established himself as a prominent figure in the Xian underworld. During this time, Fortack operated under the alias of 'the Observer.' Because of their role in the collapse of his previous business, Fortack refused to work with the Dark Hunters, even going out of his way to have his agents damage the trade agreements between the Shadowed One and the Vortixx. This began when he informed the Vortixx that the the Hunters stole the prototype Zamor Launcher from the island of Nynrah. When the Dark Hunters declared war on the Brotherhood of Makuta shortly after the Great Cataclysm, Fortack began supplying the Makuta with any information he could get on the Hunters. After giving them details on a planned attack on one of their outposts, the Brotherhood gave Fortack a Visorak Boggorak as part of his payment, which he made his pet guard Rahi. More recently, Fortack took notice towards a weapons order that had been made by two mysterious beings. Suspecting them to be agents of the Shadowed One, Fortack informed Makuta Icarax of their purchase, who subsequently tracked them to a small, wooded island just off the coast of the Southern Continent and ambushed the two. In actuality, these two beings, Trinuma and Botar, were agents of the Order of Mata Nui, who had been assigned to supply weaponry to Brutaka and his team in their mission to track down Makuta Miserix. When the Tahtorak and the Kanohi Dragon began their destructive battle in the center of Xia, Fortack was forced to flee to the island's coastline in order to avoid the rampage caused by the two creatures. War with the Brotherhood During the war between the war between the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Order of Mata Nui, Fortack's operations were effectively shut down when the Dark Hunters occupied the island to ensure that the Brotherhood's weapon supplies were cut off. Because of the restrictions brought about by the blockade, Fortack cut off from most with the outside world. In order to avoid the Dark Hunters' notice and remain firmly neutral, Fortack went into hiding. Before being isolated from his contacts, Fortack was informed of a rumor originating from Stelt that suggested that the Order were turning the Great Furnace of Ta-Metru into a virus-manufacturing factory. Feeling he could make a profit, Fortack forwarded the information onto the Brotherhood, unaware that the rumour was actually a false lead purposely leaked by the Order to lure the Brotherhood to Metru Nui. Teridax's Reign After Makuta Teridax took over the universe, Fortack attempted to rebuild his information networks, though these efforts were quickly squandered when the Dark Hunters were forced to relocate to Xia after the island headquarters of Odina was overrun by overrun by Rahkshi. There, he was uncovered by the Hunters, though rather than execute him, they instead helped him restart his operations though forced him to relay any news on Teridax's moves to them. Fortack, along with the surviving residents of the Matoran Universe, migrated to Spherus Magna from the Great Spirit Robot, which had been crippled as a result of a battle. Abilities and Traits Like many other members of his kind, Fortack is an arrogant individual, and he is noted for being very egotistical. Despite this, he is an exceptionally ruthless individual, being willing to do absolutely anything to ensure he is in control. As such, he can be a very strong authority figure, and through manipulation, blackmail or sheer intimidation, has ensured all his associates are totally loyal to him. His desire for total control over his operations has led him to dislike any beings who can properly compete with him in his business. Like many others in his business, Fortack is highly motivated by profit, and charges extravagant fees for his the information he provides. Though he doesn't have any powers of his own, Fortack's primary asset in combat is his impressive strength, and though he lacks skill or technique, his sheer bludgeoning power makes him a deadly adversary. Tools Whilst he prefers to let others fight his battles for him, Fortack primarily uses an Xian Marauder Rifle when he is forced to fight. His lower left arm is completely mechanical, though he also wears a Griffin Gauntlet over it to ensure he has some kind of defensive weaponry. He also has a Protosteel dagger strapped to his right leg, which he uses as backup weapon. Trivia *Fortack was a collaborative character project between and . As such, the character exists in both user's respective storyline. *Originally, Fortack was planned to wield an Energy Extraction Rifle, a weapon from the canon BIONICLE storyline. However, when it was decided to gun could not be made accurately, Fortack's creators decided to instead give him a totally original weapon. *Fortack was named after Fortack, the krogan High Researcher of Clan Urdnot from the 2010 video game, Mass Effect 2. *Fortack's pet Boggarak is a veteran of the Battle of Metru Nui. Category:Stelt Category:Steltian Category:Resurgence Univere